She was Megumi, and He was Yahiro
by Shiawase-usagichan
Summary: Ohhhh Megumi Yamamoto why'd you have to get yourself lost! And stop staring at the cute, jerky guy next to you! Ahhhh he caught you staring! Stupid! stupid! *insert self bashing here* What are you doing? Megumi and Yahiro- different from normal S.A story.
1. Getting Lost

She was Megumi and He was Yahiro.

Chapter 1: Trying to find a job

She was Megumi. Megumi Yamamoto to be exact. She was a very cute girl, with light brown wavy hair and sparkly brown eyes, which could hypnotise anyone who stared into them. She was not like other girls her age, she was not sexy or had sex appeal, but was very charming in her way, and in other words a very adorable girl. Which was what she hated about herself, why couldn't she be more like her friends Hikari and Akira? They were two very fine examples of beautiful women. She touched her wavy hair and began to twist her between her fingers in anticipation.

Megumi pouted her famous pout- the pout which brought mafia leaders to their knees, and granted her whatever she wanted. She was pouting because she was lost and would remain lost if she didn't do anything soon. She held up her notepad, asking passing people where she was. They either treated her like she was an alien or pretended that she didn't exist. Though there were numerous times where they stopped and look at her with interest- mainly of the male gender. One of the key features about her was that she didn't speak. It wasn't like she couldn't, more like she didn't allow herself to. To communicate Megumi wrote on a note pad, even her Twin brother, Jun, could barely remember what her voice sounded like. No she was saving her voice to do what she loved most, though...

Megumi continued to wonder around the unfamiliar street and looked at the passing shops and buildings. Nope, still nothing familiar in sight. She began to panic. _What if she never found her way home? What if she starved to death!_ She walked and scrabbled around in distress and flailed her arms about. So why was our cute heroine lost? Well it all started this morning...

* * *

"Megumi-Chan you're so lazy" her twin brother randomly quoted this morning, lazily spooning his breakfast in his mouth.

Megumi could only open her mouth in shock and scribbled on her notepad. *Why do you say that?*

Jun smiled and continued to pick at his first class breakfast. "You've done nothing after you've graduated and you practically live off our parent's money"

Megumi gasped and felt hurt and placed her notepad on the mahogany dining table. She looked up with a dazed expression. She began to reflect on her daily routine and with a stunned expression, realised that her brother was right. Megumi abruptly stood up and looked at her brother with a determined face and decided to prove to her brother that he was wrong. She picked up her blue pen and flower covered notepad and began to scribble on the poor paper furiously. *Ok Jun! I will go and get a job and try to fulfil my dreams of making my own singing studio!*

Jun laughed at his twin sister after he took a quick glance at her held up note, and then looked into her brown eyes. His eyes widen as a dark and annoyed aura sounded her and her eyes held determination and a rare seriousness. Megumi immediately turned around and she ran out of the house. She shut her eyes tightly and continued running, resisting the urge to turn back to see her brother's expression.

Jun stared after his sister, his brown eyes wide and he was shocked to say the least. "S-s-she was serious?"

* * *

Because of her stupidity, this Megumi was lost. She had not stopped running for a while and after a moment of non-stop running the fact that she was very unfit began to catch up with her and she walked on tiredly, but still with much determination. After what seemed like a long time, the familiar trees and roads were gone and she just continued walking foolishly around. Megumi looked around and groaned. The thought of getting a job to earn enough money to make her own singing studio sounded so easy and simple in her mind, but the reality of it hit her harder than her own deafening, exploding voice. Her mind had also run with her, when she bolted out of the house that morning. This was easier thought than done. How was she going to get a job like this?

She scrabbled wildly in the centre of the unfamiliar place, and then collapsed in disappointment and frustration. Well she was quite fortunate to come across a town with people. Though the only thing she had was her note pad and a pen. No money, no phone, no nothing useful! _Stupid, Stupid Megumi!_ Thought the hopeless girl and started to smash her head with her notepad. How she got this far, was quite a mystery to even herself, but here she was now, in an unknown town, surrounded by strange people. If they didn't move so far into the middle of nowhere, then maybe she wouldn't be this predicament! Megumi continued to smash her head in frustration of not objecting that they shouldn't have moved. It was even more of a predicament that she didn't even make an attempt at memorising her new home location and new house number. What a calamity!

No doubt her bizarre actions attracted much attention towards the brown wavy haired female, including a certain lavender haired man, who was certainly not a person who would get distracted by this sort of thing. He stated at the girl with interest and amusement as she continued to smash her self with the notepad. He chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. _Strange girl. Yahiro _continued to stared at her, like the many other people around her_. And the show continues, _he smiled _He continued watching _her continued assault to herself.

Megumi heard murmuring and she stopped her abuse on herself. She froze in shock and slowly turned her head up to an unexpected audience. _Right, you idiot, you're in public. _Megumi continued to stare and then mentally bashed herself up.

"Mummy, that woman is strange"

"Billy don't make eye contact" The mother dragged her son away.

Megumi snapped out of her gaze and was extremely offended, then started thinking about the situation at hand. _Hmmmm, running away sound likes a very good right now. _

**Idiot use that brain of yours! **

Megumi looked around at the expectant faces of her audience and a brilliant idea popped in her head. She picked herself off the floor and brushed dirt of her dress. Megumi gave her audience a wonderful smile and took a deep breath in. 3, 2, 1 and she opened her mouth wide to let her voice out. The audience were literally blown away and were partially deafened by the young woman's singing voice. Soundwaves broke each and every window in the area and did some serious damage regarding to infrastructure.

* * *

Meanwhile the young lilac haired man continued to sip his tea, with his hair blowing wildly and people flying away. _Very interesting..._

"Mother don't die on me!"

"Sorry billy, this is all I can take..."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Megumi stopped singing and her eyes widen in shock at the damage. _Why was that billy guy and mother still around? So much for performing for money! So much for proving her brother wrong!_ She crumpled to the ground and started to frown. Why does this always happen! She was never going to become a great singer like her mother. How was she going to do anything in life? After her brief mental breakdown she grabbed her notepad with determination and Megumi decided not to give up. She scribbled wildly on her notepad and held it up and she waited.

Yahiro, the purpled hair observer, spat out his tea and coughed violently. What the hell is wrong with this girl? Was she seriously that stupid? Yahiro 'tsked' at his empty tea cup and got up from his seat. Never has a stranger made him react like this before. Yahiro placed the empty cup on the brightly patterned cafe table and started to walk away from his table. A scowl placed on his face as he walked to his next destination.

* * *

Megumi grinned at the by-passers as their eyes flick briefly to her note. *Please give me a job. I can sing and cook and clean* Many, if not all just shook their heads and resumed their walking. Megumi sighed; maybe this job thing isn't working. Megumi looked up again and her eyes sparkled with hope. Two guys strolled towards her casually. Well actually one of the two did, the other had a sort of strut, They regarded her note with a look then their eyes travelled up and down her body. They looked at her face and nodded approvingly. Megumi fidgeted under their gaze, this somehow felt wrong. The tallest of the men spoke. He was quite tall and Megumi had tilted her chin up to look up at his green eyes when he started to talk. The man next to him intimidated her more because he was certainly larger and his muscles rippled when he moved his muscular arms. He could probably literally snap her in two.

"Are you really desperate for a job?" he asked with a glint in his eyes, which Megumi didn't quite get.

Megumi nodded with enthusiasm though and smiled happily. _Finally I can get a job!_

The two men snickered at each other. "Well good, because we have an opening"

Megumi smiled and give each of the strange men a bow of thanks.

They grabbed her arms and looked at her again. "It's a good thing that you're so cute"

They started to whispered. Megumi could only get parts of their quiet conversation.

"She would... Cute... Bunny costume..."

Megumi stared at them confused. _Cosplay? Well she did love bunnies quite a lot_. Just as she was going to ask them what they meant, an unfamiliar voice interrupted her.

"Stop right where you are!"

Megumi turned around to see a lavender purpled haired man pointing at them, looking somewhat angered and embarrassed.

* * *

**I'm re-uploading coz somebody hacked my account T.T I love this couple, so please enjoy this story :) *SPOILER* Too bad they don't end up together in the manga... Man I was soooo bummed! D:**


	2. Lost in the rain

She was Megumi, He was Yahiro.

This has nothing to do with the current S.A. story btw peoples, just using the characters ^^,

Chapter 2: Lost in the Rain

Yahiro 

He was Yahiro. Yahiro Saiga to be exact. And Yahiro Saiga does not do what he is doing now. Yahiro couldn't believe what he was doing. Talk about stupid and well... unlike him. The two club members continued to stare at him like idiots, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open, and then they regained their postures. Anyone could tell that that they worked at the local strip clubs, but this stupid girl, just look at their uniforms, they sticks out like sore thumbs. He knew he was handsome, rich so well known that even kids knew his name. Yahiro also knew he could be somewhere else other than here, acting like a fool in front of these people who he knew wasn't worth his time.

"You heard me, stop what you are doing" Yahiro commanded wanting nothing more, than to run away and cry in the corner, but of course that would truly be a more frightening and a more embarrassing course of action, than this one. Talking about embarrassing, the situation at hand was a critical one- because he didn't have any reasons for doing it and he couldn't think of his next move. This was like walking into a war, dancing around, between the gun fires and doing cart-wheelies. Questions continue to cloud his already confused head, in fact running off and getting himself shot wasn't such a bad idea at this point.

The stupid girl looked at him with her big brown eyes and blinked confusion danced in her chocolate eyes. He could still keep his dignity and walk away, like now! But here he was pointing his stupid fingers at them, NOT moving. Didn't your mother ever teach you that pointing is rude? No she didn't and Yahiro couldn't care less about the etiquette lessons he should have had with his mother at this point.

"Eh, what are you, her boyfriend?" asked one of the ugly brutes sneering at him, which took him out of his thoughts. Yahiro examined him and the smaller man, and he guessed that he could take them both on and out. But that question caught him off guard. _Why would he think that I was that idiot's boyfriend? _Well duh someone doing this for a girl must be regarded as their boyfriend. Yahiro snorted and looked at them with a deadly glare.

"It doesn't matter to you whether I'm in relations to this girl or not" Yahiro stated and crossed his arms before his chest. Well it did look more intimidating and sexy if he did say so himself, he didn't win bachelor of the year for nothing. He was sure the two men were going to turn gay for him, with the stares they were giving him. Yahiro briefly shifted his eyes to look at the girl and to his secret disappointment she was doodling on her notepad.

The smaller of the men narrowed his eyes as soon as he snapped out of the brief attraction and his expression changed to a nervous one. "Sir I think I've seen this man before"

Like hell he should. He was Yahiro Saiga, EVERYONE knew who he was. The larger man also narrowed his eyes at Yahiro and thoroughly examined him, then widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Yahiro Saiga? Next heir to the Saiga Corporation?" quivered the larger man, which was a very scary sight, "who won the bachelor of the year award, in three years in a row, who cause the bankruptcies of several small businesses, who family members consists of the famous...Blah Blah Blah"

About time. At this point he could've written a bibliography about him "So you've heard of me?" smirked Yahiro and interrupting the man's speech "then you'd better do what I say and release her"

The two men threw her towards the surprised Yahiro and ran off as quick as their legs could carry them. It took them long enough. Yahiro didn't think they'd actually throw the young girl, at him so he was thrown off balanced and fell. He groaned as he felt on the concrete pathway and when the girl fell on top of him. She winced and was sprawled out on his legs. Yahiro pulled up his sleeves and looked at his watch. He grunted, so he was late to the meeting. He skipping one meeting couldn't be the end of the world, or could it? He looked up to see the stupid girl brushing of the dirt of her dress which he noted was a green colour with flowers on it. Yahiro definitely didn't want to admit to himself that the colour suited her.

"Well aren't you going to thank me?" he asked as he also lifted himself off the ground.

The stupid girl raised her head and tilted it to one side and held up her notepad. *for what?*

Honestly, he has never met anyone so stupid, like this girl in front of him. Yahiro was sure there were others even dumber than her but he never socialised with them. He ignored the fact that the brown haired girl looked somewhat adorable and innocent tilting her head from side to side like a lost puppy.

"For rescuing you of course!" _duh! Which he wanted to add in._

Yahiro stared at the girl as she quickly scribbled on her notepad and frowned. He looked at her as she scribbled out letters and words and rewrite words in her messy scrawl. She truly was the weirdest girl, he's ever met. She finally held up her notepad, which had many scribbles and words over the place that the young male had to stare at the piece of writing long and hard before it made enough sense to understand.

*Well if you hadn't scared the two guys off, I would have gotten a job by now, so why do I need to thank you for?*

Honestly, why did he even bother saving this incredibly stupid girl for? Talk about ungrateful, and because of this he was late for his meeting. Just because she piped his interest doesn't mean he had to get involved with her affairs. Perhaps she could let him borrow the notepad to hit himself.

Yahiro huffed and sighed with exhaustion and looked at the girl, her large brown eyes looking back at him. She looked completely clueless, and he sighed again.

* * *

Megumi

Megumi didn't know what was going on. The handsome lavender haired boy in front of her was sighing an awful lot. After the stares he had given her, she also began to think there was something seriously wrong with her. Megumi looked up and began to try and remember what had happened so far in this very confusing day.

Megumi chanced a quick glance at him and blushed as he looked at her with regard in his eyes. He was probably thinking whether he should walk away or not. Megumi looked down again, and began thinking, she could feel the gears in her brain turning as she thought of the scenario playing in front of her. _Well he did say he helped me_. This confused Megumi especially and she tried to think even more. Well if he did say he helped her she would believe him, after all he had no reasons to lie to her. The young brown haired girl quickly scribbled words of apologies and thanks on to her note pad and held it up to the young man.

It seemed her words had baffled the young man and he looked up embarrassed. Megumi thought that his actions were... so cute. But he hardly looked the type to be called cute though. A small cough brought Megumi out of her dream world and he looked questioningly at her again, most likely questioning her sanity like most people in this town has done previously. She only stared at his (grudgingly admitted) beautiful face.

"So, what you've fallen for me already?" asked the young man besides her.

Megumi's mouth fell open. This arrogant snot faced... urg... brat! She couldn't find a way to respond to this outrageous comment. It was so... out of the blues, so random and so egotistic. Megumi just stared at him like he was some sort of alien who came to take her to planet mars. Argh! This guy had the face of an angel, but he sure is one brat!

The young man laughed and looked at her. "Your face was priceless"

Megumi blushed and covered her face with her notepad. He laughed some more at her amusing antics. His laugh was so beautiful, like chimes in the wind. Megumi's eyes soften and sighed, he must not laugh very often she hypothesised. Behind her notepad, away from he's eyes, Megumi allowed a small smile of her own.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Yahiro was finished with his laughter, and was in a better mood. The girl still held the notepad in front of her face. Yahiro pulled the blue covered notepad away from her. Her eyes snapped opened and glared at him. Her expression demanding that he give it back. Yahiro smirked and he's eyes teasing.

"Well if you want it back, you'll have to speak for me, its weird communicating by writing" he bluntly stated, waving the notepad in the air. Megumi clenched her fists and growled at the obnoxious man in front of her. Her expression demanding that he gives it back. "Not until you speak to me"

The young man stood on the same spot, with a smirk plastered on his face and waving the blue notepad around. No matter how much she jumped, she just couldn't reach the notepad. Only then Megumi realised, reluctantly, and could not deny the fact any longer: she was short. That notebook was a present from her dead grandmother and it has so many memories of herself and her friends. She clenched her fist and breathed in. It has been quite some time since she used her voice, for talking. Megumi looked up at Yahiro with determination and opened her mouth. This obnoxious brat!

"I-I don't speak because I don't want to damage my throat" she croaked

Yahiro looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

Megumi continued to stare at the brick wall behind them. She laughed a little. "I don't know why I bother, my voice sounds terrible when I sing" Her large eyes were downcast as she recalled her useless attempts to sing.

"Stop speaking" Megumi quickly looked up and frowned. He's purple bangs cover his eyes and she could see his expression. This mean brat and I talked for him. Rage swirled around her and she growled. Before she could yell at him for being such a jerk, a blue flash caught her eye. Ah the notebook! In a speed faster than light Megumi reached for the notepad and grabbed it from the surprised Yahiro.

"What are you doing?" Yahiro yelled as he clumsily stumbled around. A Blue flash caught he's eye and grabbed the objected unintentionally and he fell backwards. Megumi followed and fell on Yahiro.

She winced and opened her eyes...

...Only to meet with a pair of beautiful mauve-brown eyes. He's eyes widened in surprised, then narrowed into annoyance, soon held signs of mischief. Megumi gulped as he was too close for comfort, and he seemed to be scheming something.

"I can think of many advantages in this position" he smirked

Megumi opened her mouth in surprise and blushed. Her face suddenly became hot as she continued to stare at the handsome young man below her. HE gave her a grin and Megumi frowned in anger. She abruptly grabbed the notebook from his hands and gave him a hard whack.

It was his turn to wince in pain and he shot her a dark glare. Megumi lifted herself up, and her face showed that his glare hadn't unnerved her in the slightest. She then smiled her award winning smile and offered a hand to the young man below her, and he accepted with a slight hesitation. A realisation suddenly dawned on Megumi, and in horror she remembered that she didn't tell him her name yet and he has yet to tell his. She abruptly bowed her head to the young man and a word of apology escaped her lips.

His expression was a slight frown. This girl in front of him was simply too hard to figure out. First she was violent, then sweet and innocent, then stupid and clueless. Was there no end to this puzzle?

"What now?" he asked, annoyance hinted in his voice. He felt no frustration to the apology, but his lack of understanding of the girl in front of him.

Megumi looked at Yahiro with her large brown eyes and beamed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Megumi Yamamoto" She held out her hand to the lavender haired man in front of her. Yahiro realised that she apologised about the fact that she hadn't introduced herself yet. He smirked and rejected her friendly handshake, with pretend callous.

"I'm hurt that you didn't do it earlier!" he exclaimed "I saved you from the greedy clutches of the strip club gangs, get continuingly abused by you and you couldn't even tell me your name?"

Megumi widened her eyes and immediately felt ashamed with herself. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed forgetting to write on her notepad, ever since she found her voice again. His mood darkened considerably.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

Megumi tilted her head in confusion. Didn't he like her voice? Maybe it was so hideous that he didn't want to hear it? She slightly allowed her head to tilt down dejectedly. Yahiro saw the change in her and mused silently to himself. This girl was sure a strange one.

"You know, you said you didn't want to risk hurting your throat and all" he mumbled quietly, embarrassment written clearly on his face. Megumi snapped her face up to look at him. _He's such a brat... yet..._

Megumi looked at him, with dazed eyes and admiration in her looped-sided smile. Looked was an understatement, it was more like a stare. Clearly uncomfortable with her staring Yahiro coughed and looked the other way. She blushed and shook her head to clear herself of thought and then began to furiously scribble onto her notepad.

*Thank you!*

Yahiro glanced at the note and allowed a brief smile of his own and Megumi's eyes softened at his tiny smile. Yahiro's pocket suddenly lit up and a loud beep broke the moment shared with the two new acquaintances. He frowned and took out his phone and his eyes scanned the screen. Yahiro's eyes widened and place his phone in his pocket and briskly began to walk off. Megumi looked as he retreated and yelled at the handsome lavender haired man. "Hey you didn't tell me your name yet!"

Yahiro merely lifted up a hand and waved his goodbye, and Megumi looked at him with misery as the man disappeared from her life, maybe forever. She lifted her hand up with a half-hearted wave and meekly walked the other way.

* * *

It was dark and the clouds were gray and hang over the city. The building lights were on, but by now the shops were closed and the roads were empty. Yahiro quickly strolled to the elevator and stepped in. The meeting he was urgently called to was with one of their most important client, and therefore he was needed, to ensure the alliance between the two companies. The meeting was long and it seemed that the clock hands were moving slower than usual. Yahiro hung his head with fatigue and practically ran out of elevator, when the doors opened at his destination. His secretary gave him an extremely seductive smile and waved him goodbye. He glowered at her and made a note to himself that he would fire her the next morning. She was beginning to get on his nerves.

As he whizzed past the moving doors, Yahiro spied his black limo, which was waiting outside and the driver with an umbrella over him. The driver walked over to Yahiro and sheltered him with the umbrella until he was in the dry limo. They were soon off, and the lavender haired boy stared outside, and heavy rain pelted the windows, his thoughts wandered off to a certain brown eyed and wavy haired girl...

The limo passed the town, where Yahiro had met the girl- Megumi, as he had recently found out her name, and he stared outside, lost in thought. As he continued to stare outside the window, a figure caught his eye and he practically yelled at the driver to stop the limo, and he couldn't care less about the other cars behind him. The young man ran out of the car and found himself sprinting towards the figure of Megumi Yamamoto, drenched in the cold rain.

She was standing under a large oak tree in the middle of the town and looking absolutely miserable and lost. Her eyes had lost the usual spark of life that it usually held and her eyes were blank as she stared, and shoulders slumped, at nothing. Her clothes were thoroughly saturated with water and her hair messy and also dripping wet. Her shaking, dripping hands were clutching her notebook tight against her body as though it was her only source of comfort. Yahiro's stared at the girl for a brief moment, absorbing her misery as he was running and when he finally caught up to her he took off his jacket and draped it over her. She snapped out of her trance and looked up at Yahiro; her eyes had a little life back in them. Yahiro began to drag the poor girl to his car, but when she was moving too slowly and unsuccessfully, he picked her up and sprinted back to the limo. Yahiro literally threw her in the seat and then hopped in himself and commanded the driver to take them to his apartment. He frowned disapprovingly at the girl beside him.

"What were you thinking, what is wrong with you women?" he asked venomously and with obvious displeasure at her actions "You want to catch pneumonia? is that it?"

Megumi distant eyes stared at the car seat, and she sat unmoving as if she didn't hear him. She finally turned around and gave him a half-hearted smile. "You never did tell me your name"

Yahiro was lost for words as she was mindlessly unconcerned for her own wellbeing. Is that all she wanted? To know his name. She truly was the most stupid girl his ever met, but even so, she had piped his interest and emotions in so many ways, in that one day, so he answered her question, regardless at the anger he held for her stupidity.

"I'm Yahiro, Yahiro Saiga" he whispered softly and Megumi beamed at him, before closing her eyes and unknowingly resting her head against his shoulders, Yahiro tensed at the sudden contact. She began to hum softly and then relaxed. Her even breathing and ceased humming indicated that she was asleep and so he relaxed and began to speculate on what he was going to do next... This truly was something Yahiro Saiga did not do, so who was he today?

* * *

**Hehehehehe, did I mention I loveeeeeeee this couple :D honestly I think this is going too fast and I'm letting my imagination run a tad bit. Though Yahiro is not in love with Megumi, she's just caught his attention. : / Well till next time : )**


	3. Soo would you like a job?

She was Megumi and he was Yahiro

This has nothing to do with the Current S.A.

Disclaimer: I do not own S.A nor any or their characters...

**Chapter 3: Job offering**

Megumi- flashback. Megumi P.O.V

After HE had left her, Megumi quietly strolled to the nearest bench and sat down. That lavender haired boy had left quite the impression on her. What was his name! He had saved her from a strip club? He's sudden outburst had left Megumi pondering about the boy, who was so hard to understand.

He acts like such a jerk, but he was so nice in his own way of course. She wanted to know his name, the wavy brown haired girl made a mental list of boy's names. The shops were beginning to close down and Megumi looked on worriedly at the coming night. Where was she going to go? She didn't have any money to stay at a hotel and she couldn't remember her house number to call her brother or family to pick her up, nor did she have a phone.

All she could do now was wish that the night wouldn't be cold and Megumi swore to herself that she would find a job first thing in the morning. The god must be playing a sick joke on her as she felt a drop of water fall on her hand. Megumi's eyes fell with disappointment and sadness and watched as more raindrops came pelting down on her.

Megumi rushed hurriedly to a large oak tree, which she had spied earlier and carried her notepad to cover her as she ran. She felt extremely lost and cold and looked at the people passing, not even to spare a second glance at her. Megumi sighed sadly, was she invisible? Were all people this callous?

The rain still seeped through the foliage of the oak tree and showered Megumi, until she was soaked to the bone. Her misery was eating away at her, as worry began to flood her mind. Were people really this heartless... she never noticed. Megumi stared into the distance, she didn't care anymore, and her eyes lost her spark as she stood under the oak tree.

Time had pass, and the rain didn't stop. In fact it seemed that the rain began to plummet down harder. The browned hair girl still stood there, looking out to see people under umbrellas walking past her. A little girl walked over and offered her tiny umbrella but her mother quickly pulled her away. She didn't notice another presence looming near her until a large suit jacket was draped across her head.

Megumi snapped out of her blank state and looked at the person beside her. Her brown eyes regained her spark as she realised that the person was the lavender haired boy! He's eyes held annoyance and anger and megumi continued to stare at him, in complete surprise. She dismissed the slight worry in his eyes, as a part of a deranged delusion. She soon found herself being dragged towards a shiny, black limo and her eyes widened in even more surprise.

Megumi stumbled clumsily after the purpled haired boy, and scolded herself as she knew was being annoying to the young man strolling in front of her. With a squeak of surprise she felt herself being lifted of the ground. The scenery began moving faster, and she found herself literally being thrown in the limo. The limo car was slammed and megumi stared at her expensive surroundings with awe, she felt absolutely fatigued and gloomy.

"Drive to my apartment" the young man besides her commanded the driver and they were off.

Megumi felt that he had turned his attention towards her but she continued to stare blankly at the black leather seats. She's never experienced this before; perhaps this was a lesson to broaden her world. Her stomach began to rumble. _Ah, this is what it feels like to be hungry._

"What were you thinking, what is wrong with you women?" she could hear the anger and obvious displeasure, at her actions "You want to catch pneumonia? Is that it?"

Megumi didn't care; he had done so much for her, a total stranger. He could yell at her all he wanted and she would still feel gratitude for him. He was the only one who was kind enough to care. Though megumi did have one question she wanted to ask her saviour. She finally turned around and gave him a half-hearted smile. "You never did tell me your name"

He's eyes widened at her question and he's expression was so vulnerable at the moment. Megumi's eyes began to droop. The fatigue was beginning to catch up with her. He's eyes softened and he let out barely a whisper.

"I'm Yahiro, Yahiro Saiga..."

Megumi paused to store the name in her head and whispered it over and over again in her head. _Yahiro, Yahiro._ She gave him a contented beam and she felt the darkness taking over. _So tired..._ She resting her head on something very soft, yet solid and something that smelled very good and closed her eyes to welcome the darkness. He's name still lingering throughout her mind. _Yahiro, Yahiro Saiga..._

_

* * *

Normal P.O.V._

Yahiro tried to dump the sleeping girl on his bed. The problem was: she didn't want to let go. He had to carry her all the way to his penthouse, and to say he was tired was an understatement. He was clearly annoyed, and she happened to hug him even tighter on the way to his room. With her arms around his neck the young man had marched outwards. Yahiro stood next to his bed, and growled. He tried to pull the young girl off, but that just made her cling even tight. _Oh dear lord..._

Yahiro moved his arms, which was supporting her and she dangled off his neck, like a really, really large necklace. He was extremely exhausted and sat on his bed to think. What an annoying girl. Megumi finally began to loosen her hold on yahiro, and rolled onto the soft large bed. Yahiro groaned with relief, but immediately he's eyes grew heavier, until he stuggled to keep them open and he unknowingly fell asleep on his bed...

* * *

Sakura – a girl with short pink hair, and brilliant emerald eyes, was waiting in the elevator. She straighten her black pencil skirt and her white business shirt for the 100th time that morning, and she still hadn't arrived at the top yet. She began playing with the ruffled sleeves and groaned with boredom. It was like this every morning. Urg, why'd he have to live on the top floor! She tapped her foot impatiently and almost yelled out with joy when she finally reached the top floor.

"Freedom forrr meeeeeeeeeee~~" she sang out, and dashed towards her co-worker's room.

Something didn't feel right. Megumi's eyes were still closed, but she was awake. Barely, but awake. The bed was so comfortable, and so was the pillow she was hugging. It smelt really good too. The wavy haired girl snuggled closer to the pillow and smiled blissfully. She buried her head in the pillow, but with shock found out it was a firmer pillow than she first thought.

Sakura burst through the door, and her eyes literally popped out of her head. There were two persons in the bed, and one of them was definitely female. Two... TWO! MEANING MORE THAT ONE! That means... Yahiro has been doing the deed! Sakura did what any plausible person would do in this situation... she screamed...

...and how looudly she screamed.

Yahiro's eyes shot opened at the same time as Megumi. Megumi eye's followed her arms, which were linked around Yahiro's torso, and she jumped at least two meters away and off the bed and smashed into the wall. He looked annoyed at Sakura and threw a pillow at her. The pink haired girl toppled over and her screaming stopped.

Sakura got up, calmly brushed her skirt and then took a deep breath in. Tears began to form in her emerald eyes and pointed at her friend accusingly. "Y-y-Yahiro! H-how could you!"

"How could I what?" He replied sleepily, and annoyed.

"She looks so innocent! YOU DEFLOWERED SUCH A CUTE AND INNOCENT GIRL!"

A look of realisation crossed his face, and then frowned. "I think you're getting the wrong idea!"

Sakura bunched up her fists and Yahiro began sweating, Megumi watched the scene, interest sparkling in her eyes.

* * *

"Ahhhh! So that's what happened! Why didn't you say so in the first place~!" Sakura's murder intent had completely disappeared, leaving a happy-go-lucky expression on her face. The pink haired woman scraped the fried egg onto a plate and dumped the pan into the sink.

Megumi's face lit up with embarrassment as a growl resounded through the penthouse, and Yahiro laughed mockingly. Megumi could feel a vein pop out from her forehead, and glared at the lavender haired boy sitting in front of her.

"Ah Megumi-chan! You're so cute, what are you going to do now?"

Megumi's face fell. She scribbled on her notepad. *I don't know*

Sakura looked at her sympathetically. "I would invite you to say with me... But unfortunately my apartment's a mess, and there's not much room"

Megumi's eyes drooped a little, making her look like a wounded puppy. Sakura exploded, unable to bare the cuteness, and tearfully turned around to face Yahiro. Yahiro narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"No."

"BUT YAHIROO! You've got a spare room! Please! I know you won't do anything!"

"No."

"She's a lost innocent puppy!"

"No."

"Yahiro!"

"No."

Sakura's eyes darked and a sinister smile stretched across her face. Yahiro gulped down his scolding hot coffee, grabbed his suitcase and then dashed out of the door. Sakura growled, grabbed Megumi who was in the midst of finishing off her breakfast, and bolted after him.

Yahiro reached the elevator and dashed inside as it opened. The lavender haired man began mashing the elevator key and begged that the elevator doors would close quicker. Sakura skidded around the corner, Megumi literally flying with her. Yahiro began sweating profusely and sighed with relief as the elevator doors were near closed...

He nearly screamed in horror as a hand stopped the doors, and forced them apart, revealing a raging bull and Megumi in the background finishing her breakfast. This was like a scene from a horror movie, and Yahiro backed up against the elevator walls.

"So Yahiro... you wanna reconsider your answer?" Asked the pink haired girl with a dark smile whist cracking her knuckles.

Yahiro gave her a brief nod, and Sakura suddenly gave him a large smile. What a drastic change of personality. Meanwhile, megumi watched the interaction between the two and had a smile of her own, plastered on her face.

* * *

Sakura handed Megumi an apple juice popper and watched Yahiro as he slumped on a chair. Sakura had forgotten that she dragged Megumi all the way to their work, and Megumi had no choice but to quietly follow them. She would've gotten lost trying to find her way to Yahiro's penthouse, and she was scared of getting lost again.

"Ahh, sorry Megumi-chan, I have to go to work now, I'll soon you at my lunch break okay!" The pink haired girl strolled away, leaving the two.

Yahiro sighed exhaustedly and hobbled into his fairly large office, with Megumi following closely and looking around at the rather fancy place. The walls were white, and there were many ornaments hanging around the place. The office was very spacey, and there were books and paperwork everywhere. The wavy haired female sat down on a nearby seat and opened up the plastic around the straw and pierced her popper.

Yahiro placed down his suitcase on his office table, strolled back the the next room and then took a seat next to Megumi. He glared at her.

"Alright, are you trying to ruin my life?"

Megumi shook her head. She face palmed herself, realising that she didn't have any paper to communicate with. Well that didn't matter, since she found her voice not too long ago.

*cough* "I'll leave you as soon as I can"

This bothered Yahiro more than it should have. "Why can't you go home now?"

Megumi sighed. "Well I was lost, and I don't remember where I live."

She laughed nervously as Yahiro twitched: Twitching wasn't a good sign. "Fine... for the favour of a friend (that beast)... you can stay with me..."

Megumi flashed him a charming smile as thanks. "Don't worry I will try to find a job, and fulfil my dreams, and I'll be out of your life forever..."

After she said that the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Megumi didn't like the idea of not seeing him ever again, but she knew he wouldn't want to see her after this. She took a deep breath, and then sighed loudly. Yahiro looked at her curiously, wondering what was churning in her weird head of hers. The office door suddenly bursted open, and Megumi and Yahiro both whipped their heads around to see who had just come it.

"YAHIRO, sweetie!"

Yahiro flinched at the sugary sweet voice. The blonde haired woman purred seductively and then launched at him and gave him a bodily hug. Both Megumi and Yahiro glared at her.

"Yahiro, sweetie! When are you going to just ask me out! I know you're dying to! I mean, who wouldn't? And you're like, the most suitable guy here for me, so like blah blah blah..."

Megumi rolled her eyes. _Who was this?_, she thought to herself. She took a quick glance at Yahiro, and he didn't seem pleased. _Hell would freeze if Yahiro took someone like that for a girlfriend. Girlfriend... Well what kind of girl would Yahiro like... no way would it be me... _Megumi's nose wrinkled in displeasure. _WHY WOULD I THINK OF SOMETHING SO... _

Yahiro was busy watching Megumi's different facials, and he mused to himself. The woman next to them was obviously fustrated at being ignore. She tugged on his shirt for his attention. "YAAHHHIIRROOO~~ "

Ahhh, thats right. He just had to fire her. Why did he take her for a secretary in the first place? Being in love with him (who wouldn't?) obviously morphed her into this... monster!

"Look... I hate to break it to you (translation: I LOVEEEEE TOOO BREAK IT TO YOU, BIIIATTCHHH) , Salena, but from now on you will no longer be working here..."

Megumi watched amused as the woman's face distorted into horror. She laughed shakily. "What are you saying sweetie!"

"Are you deaf? I said you're fired. Now go and pack your things quick. I never wanna see you again... _EVER_!"

She yelled in frustration and build up some force to slap him. Megumi's eyes widened and she quickly got up and stopped the slap with her popper?

"Didn't you hear him? He said you're fired" She said rather darkly.

Yahiro looked at her interested, and the blonde eyes widened in surprise teared up and bolted away. There was a few minutes of beautiful silence... until the blonde suddenly burst back through the door. "AND MY NAME IS NOT SALENA!" And she slammed it again, so hard one of the paintings on the white walls fell off.

"I swear she looked like a Salena!" Yahiro mused to himself and then turned his attention back to Megumi. "Hmmm? Why'd you do that? I was ready for it"

"Because Yahiro was the first person in this city that was nice to me" Megumi chirped cheerfully. Yahiro coughed, whist trying to hide his slightly reddened face.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not nice"

"Oh?"

Yahiro pulled up his sleeve and glared at his wrist watch. He was a secretary short, and he couldn't live without one. *sluurrrppp*

Who could he ask to be a one day substitute? *slluurrrppp*

He couldn't ask Sakura, she was already on a tight schedule... and sure as hell could not ask Akira. He blushed at the thought... who else worked here... He was quickly running out of options *slluuurrrppp*

Yahiro could fell a vein throb in his forehead. *sluuuurrrppppppppp*

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!"

Megumi blinked in shock, and gulped down the juice in her mouth. She grinned sheepishly, and Yahiro glared at her. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Yahiro's head. A crazy idea, so crazy it might actually work began to formulate inside of the Saiga's mind.

"Hey, you say you wanted to find a job?"

Megumi nodded slowly, and watched the handsome man in front of her grin like a Cheshire cat.

"How about you become my secretary?"

Megumi's eyes widened and she dropped her popper in astonishment.

"Eh?..."

* * *

**Ahhh, i know I haven't updated in like forever~~ But I hope this chapter isss good :D I love this couple soooo much~~ Hope you review and tell me what you think. They really make this author smile~ Thanks then, and see you next time~**

**Marina-Chan :)**


	4. Carry me bridal style Yahiro

He was Yahiro, and she was Megumi.

Chapter three: Carry me bridal style Yahiro!

* * *

Yahiro smirked and immensely enjoyed the shocked expression on Megumi's face. Her large eyes were wide, and her mouth gaping.

"If you open your mouth any wider, a fly might just fly in" He grinned rather sinisterly.

Megumi quickly closed her mouth and gave him a glare. But despite her glaring she couldn't help but feel a bit happy. Alright, she was lying to herself, she was absolutely ecstatic and it wasn't because she got to work besides the lilac haired brat. Definitely not.

The Saiga stared at her bright, twinkling eyes and huffed. It was a crime for someone to be that happy around him. She was only a replacement anyways, until he found someone else.

"Oi, aren't you gonna thank me?" he demanded, slightly embarrassed. Alright, that definitely had to be a mood killer.

Megumi swung around and grabbed his hands with hers. She looked up and wholeheartedly thanked him. Yahiro, a bit shock at her seriousness and her brave act of thanking him so personally, carefully plucked her hands off his and then gave her a whack on the head. The brunette winched slightly and looked at him questioningly.

"You don't have to thank me yet" Suddenly he directed Megumi a somewhat sinister expression. "I'm going to work you so hard that you couldn't run away fast enough."

Megumi gulped and shrunk away from him. He could be so scary sometimes.

Yahiro decided to ignore his new assistant for the time being and pulled up his sleeve to check the time. Time was going faster than usual. He sighed with relief as he recounted that he didn't have much to do, except for filling in a few bundles of paperwork and the shareholders meeting that was scheduled later, before that he had some spare time.

Yahiro snapped out of his deep thoughts and turned around to his petite companion. He felt he should've gotten used to her weirdness by now, but he couldn't help but twitch when he saw her random poking her fallen popper on the office floor.

"Oi, crazy girl"

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname and continued to ignore the brat. _That apple juice was nice, where did Sakura-chan get it? Maybe there's a vending machine nearby. _Her eyes looked at the wasted popper with sadness. _Such a waste._

Yahiro twitched again. He's never been ignored before. If only the popper was near him, he would've thrown it at the little weirdo.

"Hey, Yamamoto" He called out, a bit more politely this time.

Megumi's head snapped up, and her inner self was sparkling. That was the first time he called her by her name!

"?"

"I'm going to show you around, are you coming?

Megumi beamed and quickly scrambled up, and followed him out the door.

* * *

And she thought that office was big and fancy! Megumi's eyes lit up and darted around the bigger and fancier office building. The interior was flawless, and the building seemed as if it was going to go on and on forever. The floors were white tiled, and Megumi sometimes had troubles sliding on them.

"Why are you trying to slid on them in the first place?"

"Because it's easier than walking!" She gave him a simple smile.

"Baka" He murmured.

There were stairs that wound up in spirals, and they so many offices, that Megumi eventually lost count at one hundred million.

"I think you're over exaggerating a bit!"

"One hundred billion then!"

"Baka"

There were so many stores up in the building and Megumi had a hard time keeping away from them.

"Alright, we're coming to a stop with our little tour," he turned and gave Megumi a skeptical look as she looked at the interior with awe. Mainly it was all white, white walls, white tiles, white chairs and white toilet signs.

The lavender haired Saiga turned around and bodily collided with someone who let out a small yell. The two both recoiled and fell to the floor. Yahiro growled and then looked up to tell the person off when he's eyes widened and was left rather speechless. Megumi turned around to see what the commotion was about and spied Yahiro and a girl on the floor. She walked up to them, and her eyes widened at the familiar face.

"AKIRA!" Megumi and Yahiro looked at each other as the name escaped from both their lips.

"Ah sorry Yahiro" She gave him a small smile and offered him up. The Saiga blushed noticeably and then accepted her offer, and by noticeably, this meant noticeably by a certain brunette. He stared at his hand with a sort of daze, and then turned around to give Akira his thanks. He was ignored as Akira launched herself at Megumi and the brunette tumbled backwards from her enthusiasm.

"OH! Megumi! I'd never thought I'd see you here! How are you! You suddenly moved and you haven't contacted us yet! I've been so worried!"

Megumi just smiled nervously and patted Akira's head to comfort her, and she could feel bad vibes coming from her new boss.

"Well I have no time to talk; we'll do some catching up in my lunch break!" And in a flash the short haired female zoomed off. There was an awkward silence after, the sort of awkward silence where if you dropped a pin, if would be deafening, and Megumi slowly tried to walk away because the bad vibes coming from Yahiro suddenly doubled.

"Hang, on just a second YA-MA-MO-TO~"

Megumi tried to bolt for it, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Megumi wondered why she wasn't going anywhere.

"What relationship do you have with Akira?"

Megumi gave him a clueless look, what did he think she was? It's not like Megumi had that sort of a relationship with Akira. She knew of Akira's uncanny obsession with cute girls, and let's face it- she was a cute girl. "What's it matter to you?"

His eyes darkened considerably, and a fake smile stretched across his face. "Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

"Eep!" He was just waiting for a chance to punish her.

Megumi squirmed a bit, then shook off his hold on her and bolted for her dear life. She wasn't about to face the wrath of Yahiro anytime soon, he was scary enough already.

The lavender haired male growled and bolted after her. She was going to get it, defying him like that.

Megumi sharply turned a corner and it was her turn to bump into something. Megumi winced and then looked up. Or someone…

"Megumi?"

Megumi's eyes widened and smiled at another familiar face.

"Tadashi!"

"Hey what's up!" He gave her hair a slight ruffle and Megumi beamed happily at him. "Ah!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Megumi tilted her head to the side.

"You're talking!"

Ah, good old Tadashi, not the brightest crayon in the packet.

Yahiro suddenly screeched around the corner and held Megumi in a head lock. "Finally caught you Yamamoto"

"nyhaha" he began dutifully messing up her wavy hair.

"STOP YAHIRO, you're so evil!" she sobbed.

Yahiro could feel the stares of the person in front of him and looked up halting his torture. Urghhh, it was the last person he wanted to meet up with. He looked absolutely terrified watching the head guy, behaving like this.

Yahiro quickly straightened himself up, adjusted his tie, and put up his cool demeanor. Tadashi continued to stare at him. Yahiro began to feel extremely uncomfortable with the looks the guy was giving him. It was all that wavy haired Yamamoto's fault. How humiliating, he just wanted to cry in a corner, but that would only serve to ruin his reputation further. And it had to be him!

Somehow Megumi sensed his discomfort and turned to Tadashi with a small smile. "What are you doing here Tadashi?"

Tadashi also put up a grin, immediately forgetting Yahiro's out of character act, because a speaking Megumi was quite rare as well. Yahiro thanked her inwardly, wondering if she could receive his telekinetic messages. _Good job weirdo!_

"Well I'm here to drop off some things for the boss, but I could ask him the same thing!"

"Oh, well I got a job here!" She beamed happily.

"What! No way! Congratulations!"

Tadashi gave her a bear hug, and Megumi cheerfully accepted. In the background, Yahiro was busy seething at the two, hoping that his glare might set him on fire. He's hitting on two girls now! As if he wasn't bad enough!

The brown haired male, left with a wave and hurried off with his package. Megumi waved back and Yahiro began walking off the opposite direction.

"Ah! WAIT! Yahiro-"

"Its Mr saiga to you!" He corrected her grouchily.

"Well YAHIRO, I saw a new ice-cream place that just opened on the way here, you want to come with me?" Her eyes were filled with stars.

Yahiro narrowed his eyes at the weirdo. "Why would I do that?"

"Becauseeee!... ICE-CREAM!"

He stared skeptically at her. "Convincing argument."

"Oh uh- well… I'll ask Akira to come!"

Yahiro stopped abruptly, and coughed a bit too loudly. Megumi smirked to herself. _GOTT YOUU! _She couldn't help feel a bit envious of Akira, but she quickly dismissed the feeling.

"Ah, w-well it's not like I have anything else better to do…"

" Yahiro, let's get going!"

"NOW?" He pulled up a sleeve to check his watch. "I have a meeting to go to!"

"Oh, alright then, afterwards then!"

He strolled briskly off, with Megumi busily trying to keep up. They walked back into Yahiro's large office and he rummaged through his paperwork stack. The lavender haired Saiga picked up a few of the paper and stuffed them in his suitcase.

"Weirdo, make sure you stay here" He rubbed his chin in thought and a smile stretched across his face. "Actually organize my desk while you're here se-cre-ta-ry~"

"What! Why? Isn't that your job!"

"Well I'll leave you to it then!" And he raced off without another word.

Megumi stared stunned at the door and sighed. Stupid slave driver! She looked warily at the so called table and sighed again. The brown haired Yamamoto walked up the desk ready to work when some people passing by caught her attention. She carefully listened to them laugh and chatter.

"Ne you think Saiga-san is looking much happier today?"

"Yeah, I noticed too! I wonder what happened!"

Megumi perked up. She couldn't imagine Yahiro anything else than what she's seen of him already.

"Do you think I have a chance at him now?" A vein popped from her forehead.

The two women giggled as they continued to chatter and passed Megumi's hearing range.

She was lost in thought, and she eventually forgot to despise her current task...

* * *

Yahiro let out a large sigh once the meeting was over, and quickly power-walked to his office. He hoped the brown haired weirdo wouldn't screech at him too much, he was only one hour and 47 minutes and 20 seconds late. He checked his watch again. Make that 22 seconds. Well if she was going to complain, he could just counter her arguments by telling her off, because she was speaking. He grinned sinisterly. She could never win against him. He needed to make a tally of all the points he'd scored. Yahiro 10, Weirdo:-12

Why minus? Just because he could.

"Heyyy, YOU~" He burst through the door.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen in the office. Yahiro frowned. She couldn't have gone without him. Well maybe she got sick of waiting for him, and left already. Yahiro cursed to himself, and was about to run out of the office when a soft growl drifted across the room, and followed by a slight thud.

He rushed towards his very clean office table, and spied a sleeping brunette nestled up on his carpet floor. He sighed, and then a slight smile crept onto his face.

He should've expected this scene when he came in. Somehow he knew she was the type of person that would never leave him.

Yahiro frowned to himself. She was going to leave eventually. His frown deepened.

Well he shouldn't dwell on these thoughts, too much. It might be bad for his complexion frowning like this all the time.

Yahiro made his way to the sleeping girl. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. The lavender haired Saiga was reward with a soft snore. He narrowed his eyes at her.

_Something tells me that she's not going to wake up anytime soon. _

He raked a hand through his hair. She could probably sleep through an earthquake and not wake up. Yahiro checked his wrist watch and then picked up the sleeping brunette and carefully slung her onto his back, in a piggy back position. He wrapped her legs around his torso and supported her with his arms, whist suspended her arms over his shoulders, and they dangled motionlessly in front of him.

Well it was better than carrying her bridal style. That would attract more unwanted stares.

And it was because he had no choice.

* * *

It was that familiar smell again. It smells like Yahiro. Megumi thought sleepily and snuggled closer to the nice and firm pillow.

…Pillow…

De ja vu.

Megumi suddenly became more aware and awake. This was just a replay of this morning! Her eyes snapped open, and her brown eyes darted around. The sun was dyed orange and red, and the sun low. She noticed the tall buildings and she was higher off the ground than she's ever been.

Megumi noticed his lavender hair and her arms over his shoulders, and blushed profusely. HOW LONG WERE THEY LIKE THIS? She noticed she was given a piggy back by that brat, and she squirmed abit.

"Oh? You're awake?" Yahiro coughed a bit. If Megumi could see his face, she would be able to see his face flushed. He suddenly let go of her legs and she tipped over backwards. The wavy haired brunette let out a loud yell and hugged his head to stop herself from falling.

Yahiro also managed to tip over backwards, squashing the poor Yamamoto girl.

"GET OFF YOU FATTY!" She managed to gasp.

Yahiro narrowed his eyes and quickly lifted himself up. "Well it's your fault that you pulled me down with you!"

Megumi watched him dust his pants. He wasn't the one would fell on the ground! How pretentious! "Well you're the one who was about to let me fall to my doom!"

Yahiro ignored her, and despite her frown, she reluctantly followed him, not wanting to get lost in the city.

Yahiro stopped abruptly, with Megumi accidentally ramming into his back. She recoiled back and rubbed her sore nose.

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden?"

Yahiro glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to speak?" Baka.

Megumi grinned sheepishly and waited for his answer. Yahiro pointed at the store they stopped in front, and Megumi's eyes sparkled with delight.

"Aren't you going in?" He grumbled embarrassed.

Megumi smiled at him, and pulled him into the ice-cream shop. As they walked in Megumi began to speak despite Yahiro's earlier scolding.

"Yahiro~ why didn't you carry me bridal style?"

The lavender haired Saiga flushed. "D-D-DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SPEAK!"

Megumi's laugh echoed through the town and she ran into the shop with Yahiro tailing after her.

* * *

**Hahaha, sorry for not updating in a longgg time! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Just a bit of fluff and fun for these twooo~**

**Love this couple truly~  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
